Tsuzuki
Summary Tsuzuki is a 14 year old delinquent from Japan. She is part of a resistance fighting against the Shimada Clan and their criminal organization.She is a specialist in sabotage and trickery, sneaking around and striking at weak spots. Appearance Tsuzuki is a short girl with long legs and a slick figure. She wears a surgical mask to hide part of her face and has her black hair in a ponytail with some bangs covering her left eye. She dons a dark school uniform with black stockings and sneakers. Her weapon of choice is a short rifle that spits a cone of fire. It has dull orange stripes on the stock and a tank on the side of the gun, fixed with duct tape. Personality Tsuzuki is very caustic and sarcastic. She has a nihilistic view of life, and a dislike for heroics. As a loner, she also doesn't take very kindly to open people. The thing she hates most is criminals, despite technically being one. She has a very twisted eye-for-an-eye sense of justice, taking matters into her own hands. She doesn't dislike heroes themselves, but dislikes the way they do things. "They can't use laws to bind those who believe they're above it." Despite this cold demeanor, she still has a longing for love and happiness. Tsuzuki shows an interest in relationships, among other subjects.(wink wink) History When Tsuzuki was young, she was forced to witness the death of her parents at the hands of Shimada drug runners. They were both senior officers on the Hanamura Police Force and were the last legal fighters against the Shimada Clan's criminal empire. She was devastated, because they were her only family, since her older brother got "hit by a car" 5 years back after writing online against the Shimada clan and bringing a lot of attention to them. She was taken in by a cyborg rebel named Izumi trying to take down the Shimada criminal empire. After a year, she became an expert at stopping movement in drug shipments and harassing units. With Izumi, they took down record amounts of criminal operations, until one day. They were public heroes who fought for the people until one day in March 2072 when the Shimadas found their hideout and murdered Izumi and other freedom fighters. She was devastated once again, so much so that she quit fighting. Talon approached her, trying to recruit her and feed off of her anger. She was nearly swayed by them until she found out about their malevolent intentions. Although she highly disliked the organization, she took interest in Sombra, realizing she isn't completely aligned with them. Tsuzuki came back to Hanamura after a few months of seclusion to check on her old home. What she came back to was a large, violent protest about Omnic rights. She also learned about the Omnic Crisis resurging in Russia. She realized she will need to help out her home and take up arms as a vigilante again. Abilities Blaze Rifle: Tsuzuki uses her rifle to scorch enemies up to 20 meters away. It holds 100 rounds and uses 5 per second dealing 40 damage per second or 8 damage per round. Key: Left Click Molotov: Tsuzuki throws a Molotov cocktail in an arc doing 100 damage in a 5 meter radius and deals another 150 damage over 10 seconds. Key: Right Click. Cooldown: 9 Seconds Toxic Haze: Tsuzuki releases a cloud of gas that deals 5 damage per second for 15 seconds and drains their ultimate charge by 10% per second for 5 seconds. The fog lasts for 3 seconds and doubles the speed of the effects and removes buffs (includes: health increases, healing, power boosting). Key: E. Cooldown: 11 seconds Flash Mine: Tsuzuki places down a mine that stuns whoever steps on it and puts all their readied skills on cooldown. Stunned heroes also take 50% more damage. Key: Left Shift. Cooldown: 7 seconds. Flames of Fury: Tsuzuki captures every enemy in a 10 foot radius in a ring of fire dealing 90 damage per second over its 12 second duration. It also doubles the damage dealt to them and binds all of their skills. Ultimate Ability Quotes "Sorry if I make you suffer, that's how I was raised." (When Spawning in) "あなたは私を止めることはできません (Anata wa watashi o tomeru koto wa dekimasen) (You can't stop me)" (When respawning) "光から、影がある" (Hikari kara, kage ga aru)(From light, there's shadow) (When picked midgame) "Ohh, my favorite clan!" (When on team with Genji or Hanzo) "Don't melt, 少女" (Shojo)(Girl) (When on team with Mei) "Where there's smoke, there's fire I guess" (When on team with Junkrat) "Being a hero is suffering. My parents couldn't learn that in time, unlike you." (When on team with Soldier 76) "よ ソムブラ-せんぱい." (Yo, Sombra-Senpai) (When on team with Sombra) "Stop trying to recruit me. I don't like you like that." (When on team with Doomfist or Widowmaker) "それらを点灯!" (Sorera o tento) (Light em up!) (When Molotov is used) "復讐の炎" (Fukushu no hono) (Come forth, flames of vengeance) (When Ultimate is used) (Self and Enemy)" Communications "Hey" "Yo!" "こんにちは" (Hello) "わかりました" "とった" (Understood) "Medic Required!" "I'm hurt, bad" (Need Healing) "My ultimate is charging" "Ult charged" " heating up" " Winter Voice Lines Jingle "Hashire sori yo, kaze no you ni, tsukimihara wo, padoru padoru!" Halation "Todokete, Setsunasa ni wa, Namae wo tsukeyou ka Snow Halation!" Halloween Voice Lines Trick or Treat "トリック・オア・トリート！" (Torikku oa torīto!) (If you can't figure out what it means, F) Anniversary Voice Lines Confession "それはあなたや何かが好きではない、馬鹿!" (Sore wa anata ya nanika ga sukide wanai, baka)(It's not like I like you or anything, idiot!) Violation "やめろ 先輩!" (Yamero Senpai!) (Stop Senpai!) senpai is a senior or upperclassman Circulation "背の でもそんなんじゃ だめ もうそんなんじゃ ほら 心は進化するよ もっともっと" (Se no Demo sonnanja dame Mou sonnanja hora Kokoro wa shinka suru yo motto motto) (One Two! But that's a no-no, See that's already Getting our hearts moving on further and further) Emotes Idolized: She does this ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96zCe-jIPYU ) Molotov Polkka: She does the Ievan Polkka Dance with Molotov Cocktails instead of leeks. (Anniversery Exclusive) Chillin': She squats down like a traditional delinquent. Trivia * Tsuzuki refers to herself using watashi * "Being a hero is suffering" is a reference to TYPE-MOON's Fate/ Stay Night * Tsuzuki's "Jingle" voice line from winter is a reference to TYPE-MOON's Fate/ Extra * Tsuzuki's "Halation" voice line is a reference to the μ's single, "Snow Halation" * Tsuzuki's Molotov Polkka emote is a reference to the Hatsune Miku Ievan Polkka Leek Dance Category:Japanese characters Category:Female characters Category:Defense heroes Category:Fire users